


Rikku's Magic Lesson

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Large Breasts, Spell Failure, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Rikku failed at casting a spell.
Relationships: Lulu/Rikku (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 4





	Rikku's Magic Lesson

One day in Besaid, a cheerful girl had a little developing crush on a woman much older than her. Rikku never knew of Lulu’s age, but there was most likely an eight year age gap between them. It was either a problem she had or Rikku always blushed whenever she saw Lulu. 

Slowly making her way toward the astonishing black mage Lulu. 

“Lulu I would really like to become just like you one day. Remember when I told you this before we went to Bikanel Island that day? Well, could you teach me a few things?” Rikku asked the black mage, “ _ Pretty please? _ ”

Lulu chuckled at Rikku’s approach, finding the girl humorous. “I suppose that could be fun,” stated Lulu, “You’re fun to be around. Why not come and find me this afternoon for a one-to-one magic lesson?”

“Oh, of course!”

Excited, Rikku zipped over to Lulu’s tent as soon as it was the afternoon.

“Lulu, I’m ready for my magic lesson!” Rikku cheered before she entered Lulu’s tent.

“Oh, you’re eager,” laughed Lulu.

Shocked, Rikku’s eyes widened when she noticed Lulu was already performing a spell. It was her most hated spell, too, it was  _ thunder. _

“But I hate lightning; I hate thunder,” shrieked an alarmed Rikku as she shook her head.

In seconds, Lulu took a few steps back and formed a thundaga whip. With this whip, the black mage began to lash at the ground beneath Rikku’s feet. Lulu laughed as she watched Rikku’s expression, and how scared the blonde girl looked. 

Shocked at the thunder clap, Rikku curled away in fear of her phobia of lightning.  _ Oh no! _

“I think...I’ll come back later,” stated Rikku. 

The terrified girl walked to the exit, only for Lulu to hastily order the tent to close.

“If you want to be like me, you must face your fears first!” Lulu thundered as she thrashed the whip yet again.

Etching the whip ever so closer toward the frightened Rikku Lulu smirked a sadistic smile, “Don’t cower away from me Rikku!” as Lulu blushed at the young girl's terrified state.

“This is too much,” Rikku informed Lulu silently while edging away from her black mage crush.

As Lulu began to wrap the whip around Rikku’s sleak frail body slapping against her soft skin Lulu pulled Rikku into her spinning the young girl a twirl right into Lulu’s arms “How about something different, but you need to overcome your fears my dear” Lulu whispered into the scared but blushed ear of Rikku’s leaving her delectable breath on Rikku, caused the young girl shiver at her crushes indirect touch.

“How about an easy aero spell to begin with? This could be easy for you.”

Magically appeared a fiend right in the center of the tent, and Lulu started to perform a wind spell to defeat this fiend in front of Rikku.

“Your first lesson: With a gust of wind, I shall send my opponent into a whirlwind. As the air blows, this fiend will shoot off into midair in this show.”

With that spell performed, this fiend shooed out of the window.

Lulu suggested, “Rikku, how about you try an aero spell?”

So then, Rikku made the attempt to repeat the aero spell that Lulu had just cast. 

“With a gust of wind, I shall send my opponent into a whirlwind. As the air blows, this spell will give you a glow,” chanted Rikku.

“That wasn’t in the script,” stated Lulu.

Mistakingly, upon performing such a spell, Rikku accidently made Lulu’s chest even bigger. This one aero spell caused the bustier of Lulu’s dress to tear, only to have her bare breasts bounce out in seconds.

“ _ Oh no, I did the spell all wrong! _ ”

Gulping, Rikku glanced at Lulu’s sizable chest and then back up to her face once more. A reddish glow dusted over Rikku’s features, embarrassed by what she had just done.

“I’m so sorry, Lulu; please don’t cast a thunder spell on me!”

“With a gust of wind, I shall send my opponent into a whirlwind. As the air blows, this spell will give you a glow,” re-spelled Lulu toward Rikku,

“I am impressed you pulled a custom spell out of that but you must be punished for your mistakes.”

At the growth of her breasts, Rikku started to lose her balance, and before she had noticed she was on the floor crouching to Lulu. Before this Rikku was small-chested, and now Rikku could barely stand because of her breasts weight!

“Now kiss my feet or I'll leave you down there,” commanded Lulu.

“I’m sorry, Lulu!” Rikku pleaded with unrelenting forgiveness.

Right away the blonde Al Bhed girl did as she was ordered, as Rikku moved down to Lulu’s leather boots and gave her shoes a kiss. This scene caused a devilish smirk to curl upon Lulu’s purple lips, the black mage then bent just a tad as she gave Rikku a pat on the head.

“You just need a little more practice,” admitted Lulu with a soft chuckle in her throat.

“So, you’re not mad at me for mucking up the spell?”

“Actually, I’m impressed by your creativity with words,” winked Lulu. “Perhaps you were just scared of my thunder whip, so much that you messed up your spell,” she laughed at the thought of that one custom spell.

That one wink made Rikku gulp in response to Lulu’s confession, but she hoped there would be a second lesson with Lulu.


End file.
